


tell the world we got it alright

by prusfockers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Merle is a Good Brother, Minor Andrea/Michonne (Walking Dead), Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Minor Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Partying, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prusfockers/pseuds/prusfockers
Summary: Behind the paper list of Things Daryl Hates In Gym Class is a name. It's a one-point Why Gym Is Also The Class Daryl Likes The Most list. But as the door bursts open and Daryl's heart starts to race again, he gets the feeling another one's going to be added. On both sides.





	tell the world we got it alright

**Author's Note:**

> Polyamory is a world away from the love triangle trope. Daryl, Rick, and Paul will enter into a one hundred per cent consensual, equal, and respectful relationship. Indecision and this kind of drama will not happen in this story. And my Daryl swears too much for his own good. You have been warned. Also, I tried to change the way I write a little for this one, because teenagers. Let me know what you think, please. 
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so if you find something off, please let me know. This story is not beta'd and I can only do so much. Again, shout if you find something horrible.

**1\. but the thing is**

* * *

* * *

  

Daryl doesn't like gym class, so he made a long list of things that make him loathe this time of the week. It's a form of dealing with stuff, he argues. He's also very organized and serious about his things, and despise everything people like to think they know about him, every word he says is what he actually means, and he likes to have arguments ready for every time Glenn (and Maggie) bitches about his bitching.

Number one on his list is the uniform color: it's a damn purple thing that goes well with his bruises. That's his easy way to think about it, the hard way is he accepting how it makes his injuries all more visible.

The second one on his list, it’s the upper part of the uniform: a tank top - he separates in two items because makes his list look longer. A tank top means no sleeves. Oh, don't get him wrong, he loves sleeveless shirts, but only when he's not in school, surrounded by nosy little shits. And no sleeves mean bare arms, which equals to visible burned cigarette marks for every single person that comes close enough. And well, gym... contact... an asshole teacher. It's a count easier than two plus two.

So yeah, he hates it so, so much that once, about three years ago, he took hours off his truly precious time to draw a new uniform. He personally gave a copy of his idea to the Principal and the gym teacher. Both of them promised to discuss it. It sure never happened.

The third thing in the list is the ugly, black (dirty gray) shorts. The elastic lost its function five decades ago, and Daryl is skinny, like ‘clear signs of starvation’ skinny, so it’s always falling from his hips. He has knobbly knees and his ankles are full of tiny scars from the woods. He usually runs with a hand holding it in place, just to be certain that people won’t see more than he already knows they do.

Fourth: their teacher. Devil Negan is something straight out of hell, as his given name by the kids in this school makes clear. Add the fact that he's a creepy ass person in general and he just hates his students very fucking much (or he has a secret crush on them). And by them, he means himself. Daryl. Because, man, it's a damn obsession that Mr. Devil has with his name.

Fifth: He doesn't enjoy, not one single bit, being chased by bigger dudes ready to throw things at his face. And his balls.

The sixth on the list is a name. And it even has a tiny star to mark it as the most important one, because Daryl hates gym class, the uniform, the uniform color, the teacher, but-

But the thing is-

“Christ!” Glenn snaps on his side, shoving him away to get him out of his cloud. “You're drooling, Daryl.” He’s probably right, and fuck the lord, it wouldn’t be the first- “Again!”

Yeah.

“Shut up,” he pushes Glenn in return.

Daryl is kind of mad at himself at the moment. Sure he hates Rick Grimes, he’s his last item after all, but he’s also the one who always chooses Daryl for his team. Glenn too, because they are a package duo and everyone knows that. But the thing also is that he didn’t even manage to stay a whole five minutes in the game because he got busy daydreaming. Again!

And this kinda fucks the whole game up.

Abraham seems really disappointed about Daryl getting hit in his ass, so he curses, too. “I’d put my faith in you,” he exclaims, throwing his arms up high.

They were three people aiming to hit Gregory - the adversary team captain - as hard as their teenage strength made out of procrastination, cheap burgers and warm (stolen) beer provides them. But Daryl got hit by motherfucking Dwight. Then Glenn, who was laughing at him, gets hit two seconds later by Phillip, which is dumb as fuck because that kid has only one eye. And now they’re the only two sitting on the benches and Daryl’s mind supplies with all the golden opportunities for bumping into Rick he lost.

Glenn lets out a bunch of air in dramatic ways and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Daryl thinks he’s kinda mad too, but only because it’s gym day and Maggie doesn’t share this class with them. Girls' uniforms are even smaller than the boys’, and he’s suspicious of Glenn real pouting. Their uniform makes Carol complain for hours, and Daryl agrees with her arguments one hundred percent, really, even with he doesn't use fancy words like sexist and stuff.

So, they are both sulking right now. It’s the second week of school and they are already at this point. There are more forty minutes of gym. His mind travels between boredom and the desperate need of a cigarette. The sudden sound of a loud whistle gets his attention.

He can’t say he’s surprised when he sees it's Shane being reprimanded. That boy’s attitude is something terrible, and it's coming from a Dixon's mouth even. It’s awful, actually, Shane’s snaps way too easy and he has a tendency to get really violent. People have the nerve to talk about the Dixons, yet. Maybe they are just blind towards the Walshes. Daryl lost count of how many times his Dad and older brother were put in jail to ‘cool off’ their temper.

Good thing he’s Rick’s best friend, though. Rick’s law and order vibe is the only thing capable of calming a red-faced Shane like he’s doing right now. Rick puts both hands upon his brother's shoulders (that what they call each other: brothers), and whispers to him, shakes him a bit, then slap softly at his cheek so they can be back to the game.

Rick’s is the only son of the Sheriff’s, and it looks like he’s going to follow his dad’s steps. He’s tall and lanky, but he has some muscles along with his pointy edges. Has a brown, curly hair; eyes as blue as those fake montages on waters in tropical islands and-

Dammit, Daryl!

But all in truth, Rick is the most beautiful boy Daryl has ever seen. He’s just all witty and pure cleverness in a sharp, hard, fucking impressive way. A natural leader. Sometimes fucking scary, but oh so kind too. And Daryl has a crush on him for so, so long, it’s almost pathetic of Glenn to call it out only now.

But he has his reasons, and they’re all set in on a list, too. And maybe people get surprised by the fact that Daryl has a crush and he doesn’t do much work on hiding it because it doesn't matter, what people think. They weren’t there. They are not here either. He has this stupid not so silly affection for the past five years, and he’s pretty sure he will never get over it.

Rick Grimes is this unique specimen of a person who is able to make Daryl shake a little on his knees and most times dreams shit aside bruises and moonshine. God, once he heard Rick saying he wanted a Pet Bunnie when he was still a kid and since then Daryl cannot shoot the fucking thing when he's in the woods, hunting.

But the thing is-

Daryl is so wrong. So, so, so wrong.

The gym door opens abruptly and another kid enters. He’s jogging at the same time he's tying his long hair into a bun, and he's also wearing that goddamn uniform and he seriously apologizes for being late and-

Daryl’s breath catches in his throat before he lets out the tiniest of whimpers.

Fucked.

He is so fucked.

\---

Behind the paper list of Things Daryl Hates In Gym Class is a name. It's a one-point Why Gym Is Also The Class Daryl Likes The Most list. But as the gym door bursts open and Daryl's heart starts to race again, he gets the feeling another one's going to be added. On both sides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe now and all my xmas fics are dangerously glaring at me as I post this. Oops. Tumblr and any other social media, actually - prusfockers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, critics and random chat are always welcome, just remember to be nice folks. Thanks for reading this babe :)


End file.
